


Purple Sky

by LadyJSenpai



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, fiolee, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJSenpai/pseuds/LadyJSenpai
Summary: A little Valentine's Day story about Fionna and Marshall Lee. Reviews are appreciated as I would like to improve my writing any way I can. Enjoy!





	

Fionna sat on her bed drenched from the rain thinking over the events of the day. The sun was beginning to set in the sky, and she huffed wistfully gazing out the window. Today was Heart’s Day; the day you’re supposed to show your loved ones how much you care. It didn’t matter friend or family, everyone was to be appreciated today. Maybe the day's intended purpose was geared a little more for actual lovers, but Fionna had hopes that she wouldn’t be reminded of that. At seventeen years old she still had yet to find herself a sweet heart. All hopes of ever getting back together with Flame Prince had vanished after his marriage to Honey Bun. 

First thing in the morning Cake, Fionna’s feline sister, was supposed to come over for breakfast. After marrying Lord Monochromicorn Cake moved from the tree house promising to visit more, but she once again canceled plans with her human sister. To make it worse it was on Heart’s Day, making it more obvious how lonely Fionna was in the tree house which she called home. Fionna covered her face with a pillow when she thought about the series of events that had transpired. 

“Why the glob me?” Fionna cried waving her pillow and other hand above her head falling back onto the bed.

Fionna made a Heart’s Day card for Prince Gumball to give to him as a friend, but when she went to give it to him he made a show of “turning her down” in front of the princesses attending the Heart's Day ball. 

“Oh Fionna, you know I don’t return the feelings you have.” Prince Gumball’s voice full of arrogance. Why did he always have to be so full of himself? 

Fionna blew a raspberry remembering his words. How could the candy prince think she was still interested in him in any way? She turned him down the time that Ice Queen impersonated the prince which had later resulted in the real candy prince asking her out. She was over him. Totally and completely. Fionna had no interest in dating someone she had to rescue all the time. She wanted someone who she could depend on to be strong, be able to go into danger with her, and have the same interests. Embarrassed and angry with Prince Gumball she punched his cheek meat. Serves him right for being an ass.

Next she took Steven Strong a card. Being that he was still not very knowledgeable of the world he took it as some kind of engagement proposal. Next thing she knew she was being dragged into some kind of ceremony, and Fionna had to fight her way out. Then she spent a few hours explaining to Steven what the card meant while he cried of rejection. When they parted Steven was halfheartedly smiling as he waved goodbye. 

After that she gave the rest of her cards to the banana mail to be passed out. All except one, that is. See, the thing is; Fionna knew who she wanted to really see this Heart’s Day. Now that she was older and more mature she recognized how she felt for him. A certain sexy, handsome teenage vampire friend. Okay, to be more specific: the Vampire King by the name of Marshall Lee. Fionna was finally going to tell him how she felt about him, but when she arrived at his cave he was nowhere to be found. 

Marshall Lee was the only one she also had candies for. Chocolate covered cherries to be more precise. They are one of his favorites, and Fionna made them herself. Deciding to search for her vampire friend she discovered him in the woods playing his axe bass. He looked sad and lonely, and it made her heart guts ache. The memory replayed in her mind. 

“Hey Marshall!” Fionna's voice cheerful.

“Oh.. hey Fionna. What are you doing here?” Marshall answered his voice sounding strained, like he was trying to sound untroubled.

“I came here to find you.” Fionna answered faltering a little before walking towards him due to his voice.

“Why? Shouldn’t you be at a party hanging with Gumbutt?” Marshall questioned a little defensive, like he was trying to insinuate something. The adventurous blinked with confusion. 

“Why would I want-“ Fionna didn’t have time to finish before Marshall interrupted. 

“I don’t know Fi. Maybe because you were busy giving him his Heart’s day card and talking it up with him? Forget it. I have plenty of other things to do, and I'd rather start on them than to sit here talk to you.” Marshall said harshly and turned to leave. Fionna didn’t miss the pained expression he was trying to mask.

“Marshall, wait!” Fionna called to him, but Marshall refused to even look back. "Wait! I have-" Marshall flew off before she could get the rest of her sentence out. Fionna was left there with her hand raised in the vampire's direction all alone. As if that wasn’t bad enough; it started to rain. Insult to injury on her day to day the least. She felt her heart ache and tears building behind her eyes as she ran from the woods to get to the tree house. 

The adventurous felt new tears burn her eyes. Why was Marshall being such a jerk? These past few years she and Marshall had grown closer. They went on adventures, explored dungeons, played BMO, and even had weekly movie and music nights. Marshall was even being less of a jerk wad than he used to be. What happened? He didn't even try to listen to her, and why was he so upset about her giving a stinkin' card to Gumball, anyway?

The rain died outside and Fionna decided to go for a walk. Jumping up off her bed she swiped at the tears shaking her head. She quickly changed into dry clothes and made her way outside. The night air smelled damply fresh and cool as she walked through the night. The stars shone brightly in the sky, and Fionna couldn’t stop herself from admiring them. Mindlessly she walked herself to the hill that resided beside the strawberry field. Fionna realized where she was and sadly sat on a tree stump while worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Thoughts of her vampire friend trickled through her mind. 

“What should I do now?” Fionna questioned herself bringing her knees to her chest and gazing into the sky. 

The night sky was different tonight. Instead of the blue black it held a purplish color with black making it look brand new. The stars sparkled brightly, taking turns glittering brilliant white light. Fionna watched them with a fondness as the stars seemed to look playful, as if knowing they were being watched. She cheered up a little at the display, but her heart still ached. Trying to force herself to be happy she forced a smile onto her face, but a betraying tear fell down her cheek. The adventurous could stop her traitorous heart guts from worrying about Marshall, and how he had hurt her feelings. Fionna sat there for an unknown period of time watching the sky lost in thought. She jumped with a start when someone suddenly cleared their throat, and there he stood; Marshall Lee. 

“Marshall?” Fionna questioned looking at the vampire’s face. 

His cheeks wore a slight flush of pinkish purple as he walked closer to his human friend.

“Hey Fi.” He waved one hand out looking a slightly shy. This was a first, because the Vampire King was never shy. “Fionna, I’m sorry about being a dingus earlier. I was being stupid about some stuff.” He said putting a hand to the back of his neck rubbing it lightly looking to the side. 

Fionna was unable to hold back her smile. Marshall looked too darn adorable to stay upset. Fionna felt like weight was lifting from her.

“What was up anyways?” The blonde adventurer questioned trying to play it cool.

“Oh..” Marshall’s blush deepened causing Fionna to raise an eyebrow. Marshall fumbled his words out nervously. “Umm, I- I thought you liked Gumbutt again... because I saw you at his party." Fionna cocked a head to the side signifying for him to continue. "You were giving him a Heart’s Day card and he was declining it.” Fionna blinked a few times at hearing the admission.

“Wait.. you were at Gumball’s party? Were you spying on me?” Fionna asked surprised. 

“.. No.. I actually went because I knew you’d be there. I had something to tell you. But that happened so I left.” Marshall looked down at his feet his blush reaching his ears.

“Why would you leave because of that?” Fionna questioned. 

“Because I didn’t want to see you get with him. And I didn't want to stay and watch your face.” Marshall answered seeking confidence in himself for the next part of explanation. “After you found me in the woods I thought that maybe you two were together, or that you wanted me to comfort you. I didn't want to hear any of it, but then I realized how much of a jerk I was being." Marshall looked at the ground staring down a blade of grass. "I went to your tree house but you were gone. I found the Heart’s Day card and candy you made me. I read the card.” 

Fionna froze and her face violently turned red. All of her feelings for Marshall was in that card, and now he knew how she felt. What was he going to say? Her heart hammered in her chest. Marshall stepped forward and took Fionna’s hands in his own. 

“Fionna…” Marshall said taking a deep breath. “Fionna the human, I love you. I love you more than the color red, more than the living dead, and more than anything I could have ever loved before. You drive me crazy, but in a crazy bonkers good way, and I don’t want a day without you. Every day starts and ends with you in my head, and when you’re not there I feel lost. Without you I'm alone. You are my light in the dark, angelically leading the way. If it weren’t for you I’d be dead. Well more dead.. I don’t know where I’d be. You make me feel alive." Marshall took a intake of air, locking vampire red eyes to human's blue. "If it’s not too late, Please tell me that you will forgive me. And that you still love me too.” Marshall spoke so honest and open Fionna couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her eyes swelled with tears and her heart flooded with overwhelming happiness. Fionna threw herself into Marshall’s arms hugging him closely. 

“Marshall, I love you too! And, and I forgive you too, you jerk.” She said her voice muffled as she pressed her face to Marshall’s chest. 

They stood there in each others embrace for a good while, taking joy in their confirmed love. Marshall pulled back to gaze into Fionna's eyes. The blond adventurous stood on her toes and Marshall leaned forward. The distance between their lips closed quickly as they shared their first kiss. A first kiss followed by many more, under the purple sky.


End file.
